User blog:Uknownada/Luffy's Quest: The One Piece -- Part 1
LUFFY’S QUEST: THE ONE PIECE by Nada and Ryu-Chan DAVID HENRIE……….……….. Luffy JOHN BOYEGA….............….... Zoro CHLOE GRACE MORETZ….... Nami LIAM NEESON………………… Shanks WILLEM DAFOE………………. Eneru SEAN CONNERY……………… Garp OVER BLACK NARRATOR Wealth, fame, power… FADE TO SCROLLING TEXT NARRATOR These are the prizes and achievements and everything else the world had to offer to the most famous pirate in the world: Gold Roger. He may have gotten more, had he not decided to play with gods. As he ventured through the world to find the legendary One Piece treasure, he attempted to take it from Eneru, the god of the sky, and his ruthless Warlords of the Sea. After his fate had been decided, Eneru banished Gold Roger from the sky, with all his treasure taken from him. As he was about to be executed in front of the whole world, these were the final words he said… FADE TO BLACK FADE UP EXT. LOUGETOWN, 200 YEARS AGO Gold Roger is kneeling at his execution panel, about to meet his fate. He laughs. GOLD ROGER You want my treasure?! Ha-ha! You can have it! I left everything up there…in one piece. SMASH CUT INT. MONKEY HOUSE, MODERN DAY Garp Monkey is telling the story to teenage Luffy Monkey at the breakfast table. LUFFY Come on. That’s not true, is it, Grampa? I’m not a little kid anymore, you know. Garp laughs. GARP Well, you can believe what you want. As for this old fart, I believe Roger’s treasure is real. LUFFY Whatever. I’m going to be late for school. GARP Well, take yer bag with you! And for the love of God, don’t come back home sick because you ate something weird again. LUFFY Don’t worry, Grampa. I’m going on a diet. GARP Atta’ boy! INT. WINDMILL HIGH Luffy is putting things away from his locker. Nami walks toward him. NAMI H-Hi, Luffy. LUFFY Oh, hey Nami. What’s up? NAMI N-Nothing much. Nami blushes. NAMI I was just wondering if...you’re going to Mr. Shanks’s lecture after school. LUFFY Of course I am! Never cared to learn about any history, but now the subject is about pirates. They’re always awesome to learn about. NAMI Yeah! They are. Um...also, I was wondering if… OFFSCREEN VOICE Hey, Puffy-Luffy! Trace and his two other bully-friends, Sabo and Ashton, begin to approach.Trace leans against Luffy’s locker to pester him. TRACE Looks like YOU’RE late for class again. Luffy scoffs. LUFFY And you’re not? TRACE Let’s just say I...have a pass. Sabo and Ashton snicker. TRACE And you have a pass too! Why don’t you say we...share it outside? NAMI Hey, leave him alone! ASHTON Hey, why don’t I take care of your pass, then? Ashton winks. NAMI Fuck off, Ashton. (NOTE: For any future rewrites, do not give another “fuck”, as this way will ensure the film has a PG-13 rating.) LUFFY C’mon, Trace. I’m not in the mood. TRACE Of course you’re not. You can’t even stand. LUFFY What are you talking about? Trace punches Luffy, and he falls to the ground. Nami kneels down to help him, but the bullies simply laugh and walk away. NAMI Those dicks...I’m sorry about my brother, Luffy. Luffy coughs and slowly stands up. LUFFY I’m okay...I deal with it every week. The bell rings. LUFFY There’s the bell. I’ll see you after school, okay? NAMI Sure...well, after Mr. Shanks’ lecture, of course. LUFFY Oh, right! I almost forgot! Thanks, Nami! Now I gotta go. Luffy runs off to his class. PAN UP INTO THE SKY WIDE SHOT The Maxim, a giant ship made of ancient technology, flies through the clouds. INT. MAXIM Pagaya kneels before God Eneru. PAGAYA Your holiness, I beg of you… Please return the mighty Maxim to a higher altitude. Our Shandian bodies can’t handle being this close to the Blue Sea. Our women and children fall ill. The men are unable to tend the pumpkins. ENERU What an insolent request, Pagaya. If it in my heavenly intent to sail towards the Blue Sea, then your suffering is merely your divine destiny. You must make sacrifices to appease me. PAGAYA But, my liege… Might you at least tell us why we’re heading straight towards the humans? ENERU It is not your place to question the Gods, Pagaya. Need I remind you that I have the power to wipe out your entire village? PAGAYA I apologize, God Eneru! I am but a humble worm in your presence, God Eneru! Is there any way I can earn your forgiveness? ENERU Bring me your daughter. PAGAYA No, not Vivi! Eneru stands up and holds out his hand. ENERU That is an order. PAGAYA I’d rather die than let you have her! ENERU That can be arranged. Mr. 1, Ms. 0. Seize him. Mr. 1 (Daz Bones) and Ms. 0 (Robin Nico) hold Pagaya in place. Mr. 7 (Buggy the Cannibal) twitches around excitedly. MR. 7 Heh heh heh! God Eneru is about to use the power of Ha-Ki on him! Delicious blood will be shed! ENERU Silence, Mr. 7. Do not speak out of term. PAGAYA The Pirate King will return! The Boundman is coming! ENERU Eneru’s hand begin to glow. A burst of light shoots forth at Pagaya. Blood is shown filling the ancient aqueduct system. The camera follows the blood as it passes the director’s and producer’s credits. It ends by filling a large logo: Luffy’s Quest: The One Piece. PAN LEFT A burnt, injured Pagaya leans against the wall. He is breathing heavily and coughing blood. He speaks into a conch shell. PAGAYA Please… hurry… And save my daughter, Vivi… Pagaya dies, and the conch shell rolls out of his hand. It falls down a crevice and off the side of the Maxim. The shell lands in the yard outside Windmill High. INT: WINDMILL HIGH, MR. SHANKS’S CLASSROOM Mr. Shanks, who is missing his right arm, is writing on his chalkboard as Luffy runs to his seat. He adjusts his Straw Hat as he turns back to the class. SHANKS And that is how William Kidd died during the Spanish Armada. Unfortunately not to someone else killing him. He died to… Luffy enters the classroom and sits next to his friend in green. SHANKS Oh, Luffy! Late again, I see. LUFFY Sorry, Mr. Shanks. Luffy takes out his notebook. SHANKS You don’t have any questions? LUFFY No. I know what’s going on. SHANKS Then pray tell the class how the famous Welsh sailor William Kidd met his demise. The whole class looks at Luffy. Luffy’s friend, Zoro, shrugs. ZORO (whispering) I don’t know. I wasn’t even paying attention. LUFFY He died to diarrhea. The class bursts out laughing. Shanks pinches the bridge to his nose. SHANKS ...That’s right. But the term we’re looking for is “dysentery”. LUFFY Well, the term I was looking for is “diarrhea”! Am I right? Luffy looks around. Nobody in the class laughs, aside from Zoro. SHANKS You know how I go about your jokes, Luffy. I want you to see me after class...you too, Zoro! ZORO What did I do?! AFTER CLASS LUFFY You wanted to see me, Mr. Shanks? SHANKS Mr. Monkey, how is it that you know so much about pirates? LUFFY I don’t know. I just think they’re cool. My grandpa always tells me stories about pirates. SHANKS Your grandpa? Garp Monkey, I believe? LUFFY Yes. SHANKS He, too, was a D, wasn’t he? LUFFY What? Zoro walks up to the desk. SHANKS What took you so long, Mr. Roranoa? Did you get lost? ZORO Sorry, Mr. Shanks. SHANKS Well, no matter. I’ll add tardiness to your punishment as well. ZORO Punishment?! SHANKS For disrupting my class. LUFFY What did you have in mind? SHANKS I’ve got a few chores I’m going to need you to do after school. ZORO Aww man! But I’ve got hockey today! SHANKS I’ve already spoken with your coach and Mr. Newgate has agreed to let me have you for the next couple of weeks. LUFFY Weeks!? ZORO Dude, I’m sorry about talking in class! It’ll never happen again! This is nuts! SHANKS This is about more than that. This is a test. LUFFY What, like a pop quiz? SHANKS Well, something like that. For starters, I’m going to need both of you here at 3:00 sharp. You may be dismissed from your last class early if you need. You must polish my sword collection. Be particularly careful with this one. Mr. Shanks unsheathes a blade. It’s the Wado Ichimonji. A priceless family heirloom. Completely irreplaceable. Do you understand? LUFFY Yessir. ZORO Woah, cool! I mean, yeah. SHANKS I’m trusting the two of you, okay? And when you finish up on those swords, you can do about 500 pushups each. ZORO What?! Is that legal? SHANKS It is, Zoro. See you this afternoon. After school...3:00 pm Luffy and Zoro walk into Mr. Shanks’s classroom, and nobody is there. LUFFY Huh. I wonder where everyone is. ZORO Hey, Luffy! Look what I can do! Zoro takes two swords and starts swinging them around. LUFFY Zoro, don’t! ZORO Don’t worry, dude. I know what I’m--WHOOOAAA!! Zoro accidentally knocks some swords off of Mr. Shanks’s wall, including Wado Ichimonji, which falls to the ground. Mr. Shanks appears at the entrance, coughing loudly. He’s holding the shell that had fallen from the sky. SHANKS Do I need to teach you again, Mr. Roranoa? ZORO N-No, Mr. Shanks! Uh...I’ll cl-clean it up! SHANKS You had better. Luffy? LUFFY Yes, Mr. Shanks? SHANKS Come with me for a moment. ZORO Hey, why does he get the day off?! SHANKS Do you want another day here? Zoro quickly starts to clean up the swords. INT: HALLWAY LUFFY What do you want, Mr. Shanks? SHANKS Tell me, Luffy...have you ever heard of Ha-Ki? LUFFY Ha-Ki? Well, yeah. My grampa tells me about it all the time. It’s a significant power that can only be used by people chosen by the gods. According to pirate mythology, that is. SHANKS Good. You’ve been paying attention in class, Luffy. Let me ask you something...what were your parents’ middle initials? Luffy looks down and clenched his fist. LUFFY ...My mom and dad were killed when I was just a little kid. They never found the killer, so I had to live with my grampa my whole life. I don’t know their full names. But grampa’s middle initial is D. SHANKS D...Garp D. Monkey. And you are Luffy D. Monkey. LUFFY Yeah. What about it? SHANKS My full name is Beckman D. Shanks. Do you think that’s a coincidence? LUFFY That we both have the initial D.? Yeah. Lots of people do. Shanks begins to back away from him. SHANKS Not a lot of people can do what I can do. LUFFY One-armed teachers aren’t that rare! Shanks feels his right shoulder. He’s still backing away. SHANKS Heh...You’re funny, Luffy. I lost this years ago during the Alabaster war. But this has no connections to my power. It’s just...a price for my actions. LUFFY Then what CAN you do? SHANKS This. The ground begins to shake. Shanks’s gray hair turns red. Shanks takes his straw hat off of his head and holds it towards Luffy. Suddenly, his arm begins to stretch across the hallway as he places it on the surprised young student’s head. LUFFY Wh-What?! How the… SHANKS That’s the power of the D., Luffy. You have this power, too. LUFFY Your arm! Y-your hair! SHANKS The famous pirate Redbeard was an ancestor of mine. One day, I’ll take to the sea and carry on his name. But for now, your training must begin. LUFFY Why me? Why now? SHANKS I wasn’t going to train you for a number of years. The others agreed, you’re too young. But our Ha-Ki started to pick up a great energy heading this way. I was going to test you and see if you were ready, but… We ran out of time. Shanks tosses the shell to Luffy. LUFFY A conch shell? SHANKS Have you ever put a conch shell up to your ear? You can hear the ocean, right? Did you think that was just a coincidence? You hear the ocean because that’s what the shell has heard. Most of these shells were buried in the sea with their ships. LUFFY Are you trying to tell me that conch shells are… SHANKS Ancient pirate technology, yes. They’re used as recording devices. Put that shell up to your ear, Luffy. What do you hear? PAGAYA (recorded) My coordinates are 40 paces true north of the old Whale Rock, 152 paces west, 6,221 paces upward. God Eneru is coming. There isn’t much time. He must be stopped. We need the Boundman. Please, hurry. And save my daughter, Vivi… LUFFY Who was that? SHANKS An alien. LUFFY No way! Like, from outer space?! SHANKS There is an ocean current that wraps around the Milky Way galaxy. They call it Milky Road, and it’s where the Gods live. According to this man’s directions, They’re about 2 weeks from landing on Earth. LUFFY So we only have two weeks to save the whole world? SHANKS Less, I’m afraid. There are seven priests called the Warlords that will do God Eneru’s bidding. They will likely come by waver to scout for pirates before Eneru arrives. We must begin your training immediately if we have any hope to stop them. LUFFY Why can’t you do it? SHANKS The others and I will do everything we can, but… according we aren’t the chosen one. LUFFY Then who is? SHANKS You, Luffy. You are a direct descendant of the infamous pirate, “Gold” Roger D. Monkey. LUFFY I have got to be dreaming! Pinch me! SHANKS I’m afraid the only pinch that can end this nightmare is the pinch of the Boundman. LUFFY What’s a Boundman? SHANKS I’ll teach you how to unlock your gears later. For now, we should start with some breathing exercises. Later we’ll attempt to gather you a crew. This time...you’ll be the legendary pirate. Category:Blog posts